Benutzer Diskussion:Chainpaw
Willkommen auf meiner Disskusionsseite :D 2012= =♥-Wilkommen im Wiki= Hallo Leafpool&Squirrelflight! :) Ich wollte dich im Wiki begrüßen und viel Spaß noch wünschen :) Hoffentlich kommst du auch mal in den Chat ;) Bei Fragen wende dich doch an etwas ältere Wikia Nutzer (z.B. mich oder andere) oder auch an Admins Schöne Zeit noch LG - 15:34, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) |-| 2013/Jan= =Re:Siggi= Ja, ich weiß nicht. Ich war lang nicht mehr aktiv und weiß nicht, wie die Regeln momentan sind. Wenn die Regeln auf deiner Seite sind, mach ich dir gerne eine Siggi, du musst mir nur sagen, was da stehen soll und welche Farben. LG 16:18, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) =RE:Siggi= Hallo, ich habe dir eine Siggi gemacht, weiß aber nicht, ob sie dir gefällt :) Ich gebe dir einfach mal den Link und dann kannst du mir ja sagen, ob ich noch was ändern soll Benutzer:Leafpool & Squirrelflight/Sig LG ich hatte das ja auch noch garnicht geändert XD =Signatur= Ich habe das Blau jetzt heller gemacht. SIGNATUR Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Wenn nicht, sag bescheit :) LG =uups D|= sry, mein fehler^^ habs geändert und hoffe, es gefällt dir Signatur GLG =:)= Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :) Jetzt noch eine Frage~ hast du in einem anderen Wiki schon eine Siggi, weil wenn nicht musst du noch in deinen Privaten einstellungen einen Code eingeben und ein kästchen ankreuzen :/ GLG ^^ =Code= Also, du gehst auf private einstellungen (rechts oben bei dem minibild von deinem ava) dort ist ein abschneitt SIGNATUR. Dort kreuz du das Kästchen mit dem Wikitext in der Signatur... an. in die Zeile gibst du dann diesen Code ein: | dein Name }} Du must auf codeansicht gehen und den code kopieren und alle leerzeichen darin wegmachen, konnt ihn nicht anders schreiebn, da sonst ein anderer link entstanden wäre und der code nichtmehr sichtbar wäre. GLG :) =Bild ♥= Hier ein Bildchen für dichright :3 17:51, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) =Frage= hey, Geht dein Chat noch? weil meiner geht irgendwie nichtmehr und feders auch nicht... und mich wprd interessieren ob es bei allen so ist oder nur bei uns:D lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:35, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) =Chat= okay dann wirds wohl am wiki liegen und nicht am laptop:D haha leaf das hoffe ich mal nicht:DD hehe okay, ich wusste schon immer das mein gewissen nen schaden hat xD hm..okay..das erklärt so einiges..:x xD haha xDD *lachflash* ich hoffe der Chat geht gleich wieder xD haha was macht du äähm.. ich denn? :D lol ich ess ein Eis und merk es nichtmalxD haha ich hab immer wieder nen Lachflash wenn ich an Warheit oder Pflicht denke wo ich dachte Birke meint das ernst xDD oh mist ich hab gehofft das du es vergessen hast...:D also...Birke musste ja das mit den fantasien und Brad pitt schreiben ne? Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:49, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß worum es geht. In Wikia gab es Probleme mit dem Chat und allgemein mit Wikia. Und der Chat hat darunter auch gelegen, und ich konnte (wie ich schon sagte) für eine Zeit nicht hier rein (20 min.) In dieser Zeit haben die Wikia-Mitarbeiter das Problem behoben, danke! Liebe Grüße 21:05, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) =Bearbeitungen= Hallo Leaf, ja dass du weniger Bearbeitungen hast, liegt daran, dass ich die Forum-Seite von der Namenskette einmal gelöscht habe. Diese Diskussion hat ziemlich viele Bearbeitungen die nicht in die Bearbeitungsstatistik mit einfließen sollte. LG 13:34, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) =Beleidigung= Hallo Leaf, ich finde es toll dass du mich darauf aufmerksam machst. Ich werde Ginsterfell erstmal aus dem Chat verbannen. Sowas müsst ihr ja nicht haben und wir auch nicht. Wer sowas schreibt, braucht gar nicht erst herzukommen LG 21:23, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) =Chat:o= Mein Chat geht wieder nicht ;( Nope meiner geht auch nicht ;(( lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 21:29, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) =Bild<3= Dank für das schöne Bild<33 Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 17:19, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) =Bild= Datei:--byWeich--.png Wei gesagt nicht sehr schön =Bild<3 = Hier ich hab ein Bild gemalt..für dich:DD bin aber leider noch nicht so gut im Malen...und hatte natürlich ne Vorlage:D thumb|left|Für Leaf Von Bramble lg 21:38, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) |-| 2013/Feb= =Test= Dies ist lediglich ein test 5.146.124.29 23:28, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) =Bildchen= Hei, danke für das Bild es ist echt schön *-* 15:05, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) =Bildchen= frame|:)Sooo... fertig :D... nur eine Sache. Das Ding da (oben rechts) ist kein Böses Gesicht ohne Mund, das soll ein Schmetterling sein XDDD naja... LG- deine 16:38, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) =Bildchen :3= Hey Leaf~ also hier ist das Bild das ich gemalt habe als du mir zugeschaut hast :D Bitteschöön:D xD right 23:27, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) =Ein Bild für dich :)= Mein erster Versuch Distelpfote zu malen, ich hoffe es gefällt dir. (habe leider kein gimp) RTL for EVER (Diskussion) 15:30, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Das ist für dich =Friends= Hey Leaf :) Wir haben ja mal im Chat ne Freundshcaft gegründet^^ Allerdings habe ich gerade gesehn, dass ich noch auf deiner Freundesliste fehle... Wäre schön, wenn du das noch nachtragen könntest :) GLG =Bild= hier ist es 21:32, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) =Bild= Here ya go: |-| 2013/März= =Bild= hier bitte^^ 23:35, 1. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =Bild= 12:08, 2. Magneyen.png Panflam.png Lohgock.png Für_Leaf.png =Hoffentlich^^^= Ein letzer Versuch! Sorry! :/ (Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 11:46, 7. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) =Das ist auch für dich!= Als Entschädigung^^ <333 =Und noch ein Bild^^= Ich ab grade voll lust auf malen!^^^:D =Und noch eins^^= Hier, für dich! HBL Unbenannt_Leafy.png| Das ist Sandfell^^<333 Unbenannt999.png|Schneeflocke am grauem Himmel^^ Unbenannt Solli.png|Das ist Solli, eine Einzelläuferin<333333 Tüpfenfleck.png|| Hoffentlich klappt es jetzt^^ Sorry!!! Unbenanntgebrochenes_herz.png|Tröste es und mich^^ <33333333 =Tröste das Bild^^= Und mich... ;( Für dich in der Hoffnung das du es trösten kannst! =Ein Bild für Dich <3= FOR YOU thumb Hier ein Bild für dich !!! <3333333333 Danke für dein Bild , es war sehr schön !!! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir !!! Ich kann leider keine getigerten Katzen !!! (mit Nagellack) ;D XD Sonnenstrahl (Diskussion) 18:26, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =Siggifrage= Hi Leaf,kannst du mir vielleicht sagen ob man für Siggis extra eine neue Seite machen muss oder nicht.Schon mal Danke im Voraus.Lg Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 18:49, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Oh,Danke Leaf *knuddel* :3 LgDiamantenpelz (Diskussion) 18:59, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Jetzt habe ich ein Problem.Ich habe die Seite gemacht aber,wie soll man die Siggi dann bei den Einstellungen in die Zeile neben 'Angepasste Signatur '''reinkriegen? Lg Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 19:47, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ein Weltwunder,ich habe eine Siggi gemacht XD Danke nochmal 20:08, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =Hab dir doch geholfen :(= Ich hab dir doch eben geholfen! :( Kurz bevor du gegangen bist, Komm doch wieder ;( Das war doch alles nur Spaß P.S.: ich hoffe das war jetzt nicht nur ein verbindungsfehler oder so, wenn ja, dann.... Peiheinlichich xD (naja, peinlich nicht, aber komisch^^) 20:36, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Also... Holly, Crepi, B-li und Asche waren genauso enttäuscht, wie ich. So gut wie alle eig. Wir alle wollen, dass du wieder kommst. Wirklich und wenn jemand das Gegenteil behauptet dann spring ich sorfort an deine Seite! Versprochen!^^ 20:48, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Jeder hält zu dir! Bitte komm in den Chat *Hundeblick* 21:07, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Dropsi... Das war doch alles nur ein Spiel... Wirklich. Wir (die anderen *pfeif*) wollten doch nichts böses... Es war nur als scherz gedacht, weil wir (die anderen *pfeif*^^) dachten, dass du auch nur ein Spiel machst, ich muss jetzt off ich komm aber in 20 Min. wieder ;') 21:14, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =Enthaltung= Sofern es keine völlig abstrusen Dinge sind, wie wenn zB jemand schreibt die Katze sollte nicht getigert sein, obwohl sie getigert ist oder sowas, dann natürlich nicht, wobei dann auch Dagegen Bewertungen nicht zählen. Allgemein ist es aber immer besser, wenn dus nach einer Enthaltung verbesserst, wobei es nicht unbedingt gemacht werden muss, nur es ist manchmal auch so, dass jemand dem Enthaltungsuser recht gibt und dann ein Dagegen gibt. 21:58, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =Noch ein Bildchen^^= Sorry wenn ich dih nerve, aber es macht voll bock^^ thumb|Für meine BF<333333333 =Was ist los= Was ist los?? :o ich hab dich angerufen aber du gehst nie dran. auch gehst du nicht auf meine narichten ein. komm doch mal in chat oder ruf mich an. Kleinfrost (Diskussion) 17:37, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =D:= Hey Leaf, Ich weiß nicht ob es stimmt, aber du warst heute im Chat irgendwie so ruhig und verschlossen, bist off gegangen ohne was zu sagen und wirktest irgendwie traurig...ob es stimmt weiß ich nicht, kann auch nur einbildung gewesen sein, aber falls was ist bin ich immer für dich da, ich wollte nur das du es weißt, du bist eine meiner besten Freundinnen im Wiki und ich finde es schade wenn du traurig bist...wenn du nicht drüber reden möchtest kann ich das natürlich verstehen, aber falls doch bin ich immer für dich da<3 Lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:29, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =Biiild= thumb|höhö....frag nich xD<333333 19:24, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =Ein Bildichen ^^= Ich wollte dir mal ein schönes Bild machen ^^ 22:57, 15. Mär. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Ein Geschenk ^^ =:o= Achsoo...ich dachte es währe an mich weil du ja gestern auch gesagt hast du ich für dich gestorben bin wegen der Warheit oder Pflicht aufgabe... Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:22, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =Bildchen für dich^^= thumb|leftHey du^^ Mir ist grade aufgefallen, dass ich dir noch nichts auf deine Diskussionsseite geschrieben habe und noch kein Bild gemalt habe o.O Das ändere ich hiermit^^ 19:20, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =Bumblestripe= Hey, Wenn Tau dir das gesagt hat, frag am besten bei ihr nochmal nach. Ich bin gerade nicht ausreichend informiert um das beantworten zu können ^^ - 11:32, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Sorry wenn du nicht so aussiehst! BITTE KOMM ZURÜCK! ;( ;( =Ach Leaf!^^ ;(= Leaf! Bitte! Ich habe dich sooo lieb! Du bist einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben, ich .....heule gerade! Wirklich! BITTE KOMM ZURÜCK! Die dich soooo lieb habende PS: Was du mir alles gegeben hast: - Freundschaft - eine Sig. -ICH HAB DICH LIEB! =Don't leave= *Löwenherz01 ist dem Chat beigetreten. *3:26 Löwenherz01 ;8 *3:26 Aschenfell Was den Löwe? *3:26 Löwenherz01 Leaf...sie kommt gar nicht mehr in den Chat!! *Lest mal auf ihrem Profil! *3:27 StrangerInTheShadows Wz *3:27 Habichtfeder64 omg!! warum? *3:28 Löwenherz01 Dabei...ist sie eine der wichtigsten Menschen im Wiki! Für mich! Sie ist im Wiki mein BF! *heult in echt!* *3:28 Aschenfell Löwe..das habe ich schon gelesen... *3:28 Löwenherz01 *heult* *3:28 Habichtfeder64 *heult auch los* * *3:29 StrangerInTheShadows Oo *3:29 Aschenfell *Versucht die beiden verzweifelt und selber traurig zu trösten ._.* *3:29 Löwenherz01 Leaf!!! ;8 *3:29 Habichtfeder64 warum!!!!! warum nur!!! *heult immer weiter* *3:29 Aschenfell ._." *3:30 Habichtfeder64 sie wurde doch nicht ausgeschlossen!! nnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn leaf!!!! *(sorry für spam) *3:31 Aschenfell Oh man bald sind wir ünter einen tränenmeer ._. *unter* *seufzt* *3:32 Habichtfeder64 Herbst ist schon total durchnäst*kann einfach nicht aufhören zu heulen* *sie war so ein guter mensch.. *3:32 Löwenherz01 LEAF!!!!!!!!!!!!! KOMM ZURÜCK!! (sry vor caps...aber es muss sein!) *schüttelt sich vor heulen* So, siehst du, die haben dich alle gern und wollen, dass du bleibst. Du hast die Wahl... MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 14:36, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =Leaf...= Falls du dies liest...Das habe ich für dich getahn! http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:L%C3%B6wenherz01/WICHTIG! Überzeugt dich das ein bisschen! Leaf...ICH HAB DICH LIEB! KOMM ZURÜCK! <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 =Vorschlag!= Leaf, was wäre wenn wir uns im Englischem Chat treffen? Jetzt! Dann können wir reden! Bittte! PS: Habicht hat schon vor lauter Tränen den Chat unter Wasser gesetzt! Bitte komm in den Englischen Chat! thumb|Sorry wenn du nicht so aussiehst! BITTE KOMM ZURÜCK! ;( ;( =Hey :(= Hey L&S! Ich hab Löwes Blog gelesen und echt, ich hab das gar nicht mitbekommen ;( Bitte, bitte komm doch wieder. Wahrscheinlich hat das keiner so gemeint, komm, gib doch allen noch mal ne Chance, es wird schon wieder. Always look on the bright side of life... ignore the darkness in front of you, but think about your friends and it will vanish forever. Friends are always there, invisible, guiding your life, helping you, even if you don't recognize, like flowers under the snow, like stars at day. Komm doch bitte nochmal, bitte, bitte ;( Hoffe ganz doll, dass du wieder zurückkommst 15:22, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Natürlich geht das! Komm schon. Du hast einen starken Charakter, Willensstärke und eine Kettensäge - nicht zu vergessen jede Menge Schinken ;) Komm doch in den Chat. Es ist grad nicht viel los und ich bin auch da. Bitte, for me. Es ist nämlich echt doof sich über Diskussionseiten miteinander zu unterhalten ;) Bitte, 15:29, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey, komm schon, dass ist eine der dümmsten Ausreden, die ich bislang gehört habe, komm schon! Letzter Versuch, es sind nicht alle sooo schlimm. Es wird schon wieder. Auch die schlimmste und schwerste Zeit im Leben ist irgendwann vorüber. Ein (sehr creatives) Gleichnis von mir: Du bist im Moment wie eine Pflanze, die ausgegraben wurde. Ohne Halt, ohne zuvericht. Abgeschnitten von allem um dich herum. Aber diese Pflanze treibt neue Wurzeln, findet wieder Halt, Kraft, Hoffnung und zuversicht. Gib nicht auf. Treibe neue Wurzeln und richte dich wieder auf 15:36, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey, komm schon, Du weißt nichts bevor du es nicht ausprobiert hast! Rappel dich auf, spring über deinen eigenen Schatten und geh in den Chat! 15:45, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Na und? Also echt, ist doch egl, was sie sagt, ignoriere sie einfach. Was ist eine einzelne gegen viele? Eine gegen eine Gemeinschaft? Was kann sie schon gegen Freundschaft ausmachen? Ist doch egal! 15:50, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab mit Leo geredet. Sie hat das nie so gemeint, sie hat nichts gegen dich, echt nicht! 15:56, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Sie schrieb: Leaf ist mir nicht egal und ich mag sie auch Also wirklich ;) Du kannst schon kommen 16:00, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Geh on, dann kannst du sie fragen ;) Komm schon! 16:06, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Im englischen Warrior Cats würde ich sagen: Keep your fur on, nobody will eat you up. Calm down and move on - don't be a coward!Mach schon - Trau dich! 16:12, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Sag mal Leaf, bitte, dass sie wenigstens kurz in den Chat kommen soll, um mit mir zu reden, ich hasse es, sowas auf Disks zu klären, für mich viel zu öffentlich und unübersichtlich :/ 16:13, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) You see? bitte, bitte überwinde dich! 16:16, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =Re: Bumblestripe = Ja, da hast du recht, das muss weg zumal es, wenn er eine BotC Version brauen ''würde sowieso ne Schülerversion bräuchte, aber gut da das ja erledigt ist, ich habs entfernt. Sry nochmal xD 16:38, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =Wilkommen zurück^^= Dafür das du über deinen Schatten gesprungen, und zurück gekommen bist :3333 Deine Beste Freundinn Löwe :33 <3 thumb|:33 hy leafpool ich finde du bist der beste und ich wolte dich fragen ob du mir mehr über dovepaw erzälen kanst 176.7.103.187 10:56, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =Finster wars...= ...der Frost glizerte an den Reifbedeckten Blättern und ein Stern erhellte den Nachthimmel...Na? Erraten? Hier ist Finsterfrost/stern^^ HDL<33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 thumb|Finsterfrost/stern =Danke ♥= Danke für dein schönes Bild! *w* 14:27, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =geh nicht...= Leaf, willst du es dir nicht nochmal überlegen? du hast hier sehr viele freunde gefunden... wirst du denn im wiki weiterhon aktiv sein? wenn nicht... du hast doch so viele tolle CA's gemalt, was wird dann aus ihnen? ich hab dich dolle lieb~deine 15:37, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =aber...= aber bleibst du im wiki aktiv? du hast doch so viele tolle ca's, die angenommen wurden und auch welche, die noch bewertet werden :( und wir könnten per diski im kontakt bleiben ;( 15:42, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) oh, danke leaf♥♥♥ PS: wahrscheinlich kann ich bleifuß nicht nehmen ;( ich glaub, ich find keine mehr ;( 16:08, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =D:= Du sag ma, kommst du wirklich nicht mehr? ich dachte, dass du es nicht ernst meintest.. D: Bitte schreib! :'( 17:12, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Aber... Aber... D: Wieso denn? 19:51, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Okay, das kann ich wirklich verstehen... Ich bin darüber auch nicht sehr begeistert, ich mag Veränderungen auch nicht, aber so ist das Leben... Veränderungen gehören dazu. Alte gehen, neue kommen. Es war schon immer so. Denkst du, ich liebe es, wenn so gut, wie jeden tag ein neuer User kommt? D: Ganz ehrlich... Nichts gegen die Höflichen, aber früher war das so, dass man nicht gleich nach dem aller ersten tag im Chat mit tausenden von Herzen begrüßt wurde O.o Das hört sich zwar komisch an, musste aber mal gesagt werden XD. naja, jetzt zu dir. Du bist doch beliebt im Chat! Und den anderen Satz hab ich i-wie nicht ganz kapiert...sry^^ 23:29, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =Danke <333= Danke für das wunderschöne Bild <33333 19:46, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) =DD:= Ich habe gerade das auf deinem Profil gelesen und bin ehrlich gesagt total geschockt D: Ich habe in letzter Zeit schon bemerkt das du dich irgendwie "anders" verhalten hast als früher, du wirktest irgendwie Traurig... ich wusste nie wieso und habe mir ehrlich gedanken darüber gemacht ob es vielleicht auch an mir liegen könnte...Jetzt wo ich das auf deinem Profil gelesen habe kann ich auch verstehen wieso du in letzter Zeit so "traurig" warst, aber wir wissen ja jetzt was dich bedrückt hat und können unser verhalten gegenüber dir ändern indem wir dich mehr beachten...Vielleicht geht es dir dann wieder besser, jeder soll sich hier doch wohl fühlen und wenn du es nicht tust können wir versuchen dir zu helfen und das wieder zu ändern. Ich vermisse dich im Chat und würde alles versuchen damit es dir wieder besser geht... :'( lg Ich kann verstehen das du dich bei so vielen Leuten nichtmehr so wohl fühlst...Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das alle aus dem Chat das nicht mit Absicht gemacht haben und dich damit sicher nicht verletzen wollen bzw. es nicht mit absicht gemacht haben :( Okay..ich werde das so Akzeptieren denn überreden möchte ich dich nicht, das würde die sache glaube ich auch nicht besser für dich machen :( Ich fänd es toll zwischedurch noch was von dir zu hören, können ja vielleicht noch über Skype zwischendurch schreiben oder einfach auf den Disks... Ich hoffe das es dir mit deiner Entscheidung wenigstens besser geht und du dich wohler fühlst :) Ich fände es toll wenn du irgendwann in den Chat zurück kommen würdest..manchmal reicht es einfach eine geraume Zeit auszeit zu nehme und sich zu erholen, vielleicht geht es dir danach besser und du bist wieder in der Laune den Chat zu besuchen :) Ich kann dir jedenfalls sagen, dass wir uns alle freuen würden :D Okay, ob du wieder kommst ist deine Entscheidung, ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher das wir uns alle riesig freuen würden, und es ist schön trotzdem noch was von dir zu hören, schließlich bist du ein Teil von mir, Mein Gewissen^^ Okay das freut mich :) Ich hoffe du bist glücklicher mit deiner Entscheidung, denn das ist erstmal am wichtigsten :D =*gerührt*= Hi Leaf :) Tut mir irgendwie Leid, unter diesen Umständen mit dir zu schreiben :/ Jedenfalls wollte ich mich für die tolle Traubenkatze bedanken, das ist echt süß ;( Hab dich lied <33 :) LG ~ 18:16, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) 1. April im Warriors Wiki :D Hi, Leaf :D Schau mal, was im Warriors Wiki abgeht: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles die stellen Bilder mit Nicolas Cage Gesichtern in die Artikel xDD LG ~ 17:24, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hi, Leaf, nochmal :/ Langsam versteh ich dich echt :( es wird immer mehr, als würde jeder jeden ignorieren.. Ich hab einmal versucht, auf mich aufmerksam zu machen und gesagt, meine Klassenkamerdin hat, als sie noch klein war, ihre Katze in die Waschmaschine gesteckt, was ja auch wirklich wahr ist, aber die einzigen, die darauf überhaupt reagiert haben, haben gelacht ._. Ich weiß noch nicht genau was ich machen soll, zwei Taktiken hab ich ja, ich glaub, ich die 2. :/ LG ~ 08:15, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich kann dich verstehen Aju Leaf, Ich kann dich verstehen. Naja es kommen so viele neue User alle werden als erstes nur beachtet dann kommen neue man wird ignoriert und dann ist man verschollen. Aber es ist mir egal ob ich ignoriert werde ... oder nicht, ich aktezptiere es und naja ... ich bin eher ein stiller Typ (jedenfalls vor Mitternacht). Ich kann dich ja verstehen ... aber dann gleich den Chat so schweifen lassen ... Ich zwingen dich nicht in den Chat zu kommen ... Ich bitte dich darum. Natürlich kannst du bei mir all dein Frust rauslassen ich kann dich wirklich sehr gut verstehen. Aber weißt du aus dem Chat zu verschwinden und irgentwann wieder aufzutauchen ist keine Lösung ... Denk doch an deine Freunde, die dich so sehr vermissen werden. Ich finde es im Chat seltsam wenn dauernt ein neuer Haufen User kommt und seit neustem wichtig ist. Aber die meisten neuen verschwinden schnell (weiß net wieso). Ich verliere sogar oft dem Überblick wer überhaupt noch richtig hier aktiv ist ... Naja ... du kannst dich immer an mich wenden egal ob du im Chat bist oder nicht! Grüße 09:30, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich versteht dich jetzt voll und ganz Ich weiß jetzt GENAU, was du meintest. Heute wurd ich nur noch ignoriert. Alle haben nur mit den neuen gequatscht. Ich konnte ALLES sagen und die haben alle nur weitergeredet. Schön. Sie haben über fußball geredet ._. ja, schön! Das ich mal wegen "Fußball" in den Hintergrund gesetzt werde ist ja wohl das letzte! Ich glaubs einfach nicht und als ich dann gesagt hab: "Okay, wenn mich niemand beachtet geh ich!" Und die reden immer weiter und zwar wer? Die neuen! Ich will jetzt keine Namen nennen, aber soetwas geht nicht. Dann hat endlich mal jemand drauf geantwortet, aber toll... Es war die selbe Ausrede, wie immer: "Wir haben dich nicht ignoriert D:" Immer diese Ausrede, ich kanns nicht hören -.- Sry, wenn ich mich jetzt an dir ausrede, aber ich glaub du bist einer der Einzigsten, die das verstehen. Ich vermisse dich wirklich ;'( Es ist so leer im Chat ohne die liebe PAD ;( Mein Pinkel-Anregendes-Dingsbums ;( Komm bitteee wieder DX HDGDL- 22:22, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Leaf, du gehst doch nicht wirklich oder? Du...kommmst doch nicht in den Chat weil du in Bayern bist, oder? Bitte sagt das das stimmt! Ich...würde für immer traurig, und zerstört sein! ;( UND NATÜRLICH: FROHE OSTERN!!!!! Ich wünsche dir tausend Ostereier und BITTE komm wieder in den Chat! HDSOOOL<333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 :'( Leaf ich vermisse dich im Chat :'( Irgendwie fehlt da was im Chat ohne dich, es ist nichtmehr so wie früher ... Ich kann verstehen warum du nichtmehr kommst...Ich hoffe es geht dir jetzt besser mit der Entscheidung nichtmehr zu kommen...Vielleicht könnten wir uns ja mal in einem anderen Wiki in nem Chat treffen? Oder gehst du niergends mehr in den Chat? :( Hab dich ganz doll lieb und vermisse dich <3333333333333333333333333333333333333 lg Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht... Aber denk doch an deine Freunde. Ich weiß du kommst dir von ihnen ignoriert vor. Aber glaub mir sie vermissen dich. Sie haben dich lieb. Ich zwinge dich nicht in den Chat zu kommen ich kann dich höchstens nur bitten ... Grüße 23:40, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern Ich wollte dir nachträglich frohe Ostern wünschen LG Birke thumb|left|275px Und schade das du nicht mir in den Chat kommt. Ich kann dich verstehen das du enttäuscht bist. Falls ich dich auf nicht beachtet habe tut es mir leid. Ich hoffe das du mir verzeihen könntest, aber ich könnte es auch verstehen wenn du es nicht tust Birke Ja, aber denk daran ... Okay, mir fällt nichts gutes ein ... Ich weiß ja wie es dir geht. Aber hast du keinen Drang in den Chat zu sehen? Deine Freunde glücklich zu machen, indem du bei ihnen bist? Grüße 14:38, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich wünsche dir trotzdem alles gute! :3333 Leaf, ich habe verstanden, das es für dich hier einen Punkt gibt wo du sagst: Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich finde es sehr traurig und sehr schade das du gehst, aber falls du mal wieder kommst, weißt du wo du mich findest! Ich werde immer für dich da sein! Mit freundlichen und liebevollen Grüßen PS: Ich habe viele Sachen die mich an dich erinnern! Ich werde dich NIEMALS vergessen! *HUG* <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Bildichen für dich Für dich ^^ : thumb|Für Chainpaw Zeitform Hallo Chainpaw, ich sehe, dass du fleißig an den Zeitformen arbeitest. Jedoch sieht es nicht sehr vorteilhaft aus wenn alles im Perfekt verfasst ist. Als Zeitform für Artikel sollte stets das Präteritum gelten. Sofern man nicht ein Buchartikel verfasst, dieser wird im Präsens verfasst. Man sollte hier nur zwischen Aktiv und Passiv unterscheiden. z.B. griffen an/wurde angegriffen. LG 07:50, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo, noch mal. Ja hast recht. Tut mir leid, dass ich selbst jetzt verwirrt war. Jedoch sollten wir darauf achten möglichst wenig Perfekt zu nutzen, da es sich durch die ständige Verwendung von haben nicht sehr vorteilhaft liest. Dann änder dies ins Präsens. Der Rattenschuppen-Artikel sowie einige andere müssten auch umgeschrieben werden. LG 08:05, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Siggi^^ Danke das du mir die Siggi umgeändert hast! Ich hoffe ich habe dir nicht zuviel Arbeit gemacht :) 17:20, 16. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Signatur Hallo Chain, kannst du mal deine Signatur überprüfen, ob diese richtig ist? Notfalls würde ich mal drüber gucken, weil uns ein Fehler im CA bei deiner Siggi aufgefallen ist. Siehe hier LG 17:24, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Hab mal deine Siggi geändert. Scheinbar ist sie wieder normal. Vielleicht lag es an der Weiterleitung oder hast du daran noch mal rumgebastelt? ^^ - LG 17:44, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) For You ~ Hey, Ich hab dir auch mal ein Bildchen gemalt :D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3 Ich glaube das Shading ist noch etwas zu stark, habs aber erst jetzt gesehen :x lg left Schlucht Hey Chain, toll, dass du wieder mithilfst. ^^ Ja du hast recht, dass kannst du gerne ändern. LG re... Hast du? D: Hab ich nicht gesehn :x mit dem wb, ja, aber mit dem ersten nicht D: Und dann bist du auch die einzigste :s (Vllt. sponn mein Chat vorhin :/ weil ich ha nur gesehn, wie Sprenkelchen "huhn" gesagt hat und du: *füttert huhn* Dann hab ich was gesagt und bin gegangen...) und auch wenn... dann bist ud die eunzigste, sonst interessiert ich ja niemand mehr für mich v.v 17:30, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ja, vorhin hat niemand mich begrüßt (nur du, was ich nicht gesehen habe) Und dann hat nur Sprenkelchen mich begrüßt. Und genau 2 von mindestens 6 anderen haben hi gesagt... andere haben einfach weiter geschrieben, wie ich das mit bekommen hab. Ganz ehrlich... da war auch mal anders. Weißt du noch, als du mal gesagt hast, dass, weil Neue User kommen, du dich ausgeschlosen fühlst? Das passiert mir jetzt auch! Es kommen immer mehr User, wo ich so'n Gefühl habe, dass die das mit Absicht machen, dass sie mich ignorieren... Früher war der chat besser. Keiner war ausgeschlossen, alle waren nett und jetzt... ich möchte jetzt nicht gemein klingen, aber das ist meine Meinung und ich glaub du bist die Einzigste, die das versteht... 17:42, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bildichen für dich Hi Leaf, ich bin dir sehr dankbar dass du so nett zu mir bist! Das ist für dich :-) LG Maisthumb|Hoffe es gefällt dir RE:MSP Hey Leaf :3 Tja da kann man wohl nichts ändern //: Eqqaal :3 ♥ 16:44, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bildchen (: Ich hab dir mal spontan etwas gemalt, Hoffe es gefällt dir <3333333 ~ Dawn ♥ thumb|left|155px|Nichts Besonderes ^^ ♥